Against All Rules
by smashleigh98
Summary: This is basically the Sequel to my first story 'Elite Take Two'. If you have not read it then you may or may not be slightly confused by this story. Basically this is Alexander's Selection and a peek into his life and his family's life as everyone enters the next generation of the Selection. DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE SELECTION OR THE ELITE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS
1. Chapter 1

**Well I think this is the sequel to **_**Elite Take Two**_**. No? Well to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter I thank you immensely and I hope you enjoy the sequel! Note to anyone who has not read my first story: please read it so you can understand the rest of this!**

**I will offer you all a character list so you know about everyone in the story…**

**Maxon Schreave (King of Illeá): 38**

**America Schreave (Queen of Illeá): 36**

**Olivia Schreave (1****st**** child): 18**

**Alexander Schreave (2****nd**** child): 18**

**Gavin Schreave (3****rd**** child): 17**

**Rebecca Schreave (4****th**** child): 14**

**Andrew Schreave (5****th**** child): 10**

**Matthew Schreave (6****th**** child): 10**

**Rosemary Schreave (7****th**** child): 8**

**Elijah (Daphne and Fredrick's only son): 17**

**Samuel Woodwork (Marlee's son): 19**

**Any character, living or dead, is merely coincidental in name and/or personality. I do not own **_**The Selection**_** or **_**The Elite**__**. **_**All characters above – besides America and Maxon – are people made through my imagination. ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS.**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 1:**

**America:**

"Darling you have impeccable timing for pulling me away from our children's party at a time like this." Maxon says entering the bedroom. Of course I only here some of his response because I'm sitting patiently in the bathroom. When he finally notices I'm not in the bedroom he peeks into the bathroom. "Darling?"

I break my eyes away from the box sitting next to me. Maxon's warm brown eyes search the bathroom before landing on the object in my hand. His face goes pale and it takes him a second before he can compose himself and enter. Sitting next to me he peers over my shoulder at the pregnancy test in my hand. The results aren't available yet and so I sit it in the sink across from me. Running a shaky hand through my hair, I refrain from pacing around the room. Maxon takes my shaky hands and folds them in his own. We never really discussed the possibility of another child really. After giving him seven beautiful children I thought myself to be just blessed with such darlings. But after suffering through the first miscarriage I thought it was just a small bump in the road. Though losing the child was heartbreaking I didn't want to be deprived of having children. So when I suffered another a year after I began to worry. Could I really carry anymore children? I mean I know little Rosie was premature but she's now a healthy, blooming little girl. If Amberly were here she'd help me as much as she could. But then I suffered another one two years ago and it broke my spirit. Maxon hadn't pushed me to have anymore because I'd already fulfilled my duty to produce a male heir four times now. But I just love small children, babies especially. My life revolved around the nursery up until Rosie was four. Now…now I felt like a burden. Sure I have duties as Queen but not many. Most of my days have been spent doing nothing now.

"America?" Maxon says softly. I realized he'd been saying my name a few times now. "Darling…look."

Shaking my head to get myself out of my thoughts, I peered into the sink. My breath caught in my throat and I almost fainted. The sign was positive.

Suddenly I felt queasy and ran over to the toilet. Losing the contents of my stomach yet again, I waited until the dry heaves subsided before sitting up weakly. Sure I knew I was pregnant before but this just made me feel a little happier knowing that I was indeed. So far the symptoms were normal. I've been very tired lately and have woken up with bouts of morning sickness. I just pray that I can carry this child full term. I don't think I could handle losing it, physically or mentally.

Maxon's warm hand ran up and down my back as my breathing returned to normal. Wrapping an arm around his waist I leaned my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and helped me stand up. Once helping me fix my appearance and after I brushed my teeth for the millionth time, we glanced once more at the test. There was no doubt it was positive but sometimes I needed reassurance. _Please be a healthy child. Please, please, please._

**Olivia:**

Alex left my room to let Sam and I have a moment alone. His blonde hair was perfectly messy and his bright blue eyes held some sort of challenge. I blushed deeply at his rumpled appearance and glanced down so he couldn't see my eyes. Shutting the door behind him, he strode over to me.

"If you're what?" he asks again, leaning against the wall beside my bed.

I slowly bring my eyes to meet his. But his eyes are blank of any emotion whatsoever. But then a faint ripple of amusement passed through his eyes and I realized, once again, that he was teasing me. Throwing one of my pillows at his head, he caught it and let out a soft chuckle.

"It's not funny!" I exclaim, burying my face in my hands. Bringing my knees to my chest I bury my face in my arms and let the sobs rack my body. _Damn him. Damn him for being so self centered and not realizing the circumstances to our behavior. _Letting the tears stain my dress I just sat there and let the tears fall. Sam made no move to comfort me and my heart broke a bit at the thought.

He let out a sigh and I felt the bed dip when he sat beside me. Folding me in his arms he rocked me back and forth. Waiting for my sobs to subside, he finally spoke. "It's not that I don't care." he said. "It's the fact that you're even considering the consequences."

I turned my tear stained face up to him. Obviously I had to look confused because I had no idea where he was going with this. Of course I was thinking of the consequences.

"Olivia," he began. "Is it a crime to love my fiancée? Is it so bad that we broke a law even though we're _engaged?_"

I nodded my head vigorously. "Sam, it's not that I'm wouldn't be happy if I were indeed…" it took a lot to finish the sentence. "Pregnant. But I wouldn't be able to hide it. Not to mention my parents would most likely kick me out and never speak to me again."

He shook his head. "They'd never do that. They love you too much to kick you out. _I _love you too much to let that happen."

"You'd be gone too!" I exclaim. "We'd be outcast in the world. Knocked down to Eights! Forced to live among the homeless, jobless, oh God Sam! Don't you understand?"

He took my face in his hands. "I'm going to tell you a secret that no one else knows." he said softly. When he waited for me to assure him I'd not tell a living soul, he continued. "My parents weren't always workers at the palace. Well my Papa was. But my Mama was a member of the Selection. The one your Mama was in. Well you see my Mama wasn't ever interested in your Papa because she met mine. They sort of had a forbidden romance since she was not allowed to have any attractions to another male member during the Selection. Well they were very good at hiding their affair until being discovered one night during a party. Your Papa could have had them both killed but spared them instead by being caned." Sam cringed at the thought and gripped me closer to him. "Well after that they were stripped of their titles and suppose to be sent away. Your Papa helped them instead by finding them positions in the kitchen and stables. They weren't thrown out into the world."

I snuggled closer to him. Now I realized where he was going with this. He believed the same thing could happen for us. But I wasn't a member of the Selection. I am a Princess of Illeá. Daughter of the most powerful sovereign in the country.

"Sam if my Father could do that to your parents he wouldn't hesitate to do it to us. But I feel like he'd been so disappointed in me. He told me that the first time he discovered us." I said, sadly.

He sighed. "Olivia it's not that I'd want that to happen. I'm sure if you'd just ask your parents-"

"Sam, stop." I said. "I'm not taking all the blame and responsibility for this. We're doing it together."

His face brightened and he kissed me hard. I felt a smile spread across his face as he kissed me passionately. His enthusiasm made me giggle and I felt a similar smile spread across mine. "Oh Olivia that's all I've been waiting for you to say."

"Now I wish I said it sooner." I giggled. "You're much more agreeable."

Pulling back, a devilish smile spread across his face. Leaning me back he pushed me into the sea of pillows before following closely behind. Burying his face in my neck he kissed the tender spot below my ear. He bit down on the spot softly I let my head fall back and moaned. One of his hands pulled back on my hair, giving him better access to my throat. His warm breath tickled my skin down to my shoulder before his lips followed the same path. I guess our little 'discussion' earlier answered an unasked question.

Fumbling with the zipper of my dress again, he caught my mouth in a scorching kiss. My hands were much more skillful with the buttons of his shirt and he threw it to the side mere seconds later. A smile spread across my face when his eyes met mine. His eyes weren't lustful or different but full of love. Again his eyes ran over my body appreciatively. Running my hand over the solid muscles of his stomach, he sucked in a breath.

"I know I shouldn't touch you again but…God forgive me I have to." he whispered, dipping his head down to kiss my stomach.

I thrust my fingers in his hair when his hands roamed down to my hips. Pulling his head up to mine I kissed him roughly on the lips. He returned the rough kiss before skimming his hand on the outside of my breast. The rough texture of his jeans was irritating against my skin and I reached down to trace the top of his jeans. He understood what I wanted and kicked the jeans off his legs.

Not once did we hear the knock on the door. Or the person who opened it a second later…

**Alex:**

"You wanted to see me?" I asked entering my Father's study.

My Mother was sitting by the fire with a book in her hands. I recognized the photo album immediately and caught glimpses of the pictures before turning to my Father.

"It seems none of us were in the partying mood." he chuckled, motioning to the chair across from his desk.

I took a seat in the thick leather chair. Leaning back I crossed my legs and folded my hands in my lap. I already knew he was going to give me a pep talk about the girls I was going to see tomorrow night. To be honest I was quite nervous actually.

"So since you already know why you're here…I was hoping to just give you glimpses of our Selection." my Father motioned to the TV mounted above the fireplace.

My Mother set the photo album down and reached for the remote. Turning on the TV she flipped through a few discs before popping on into the DVD player. After a few seconds of static the national anthem played. Finally the screen revealed my Father and his parents. They were all sitting proudly and Gavril was smiling his show smile. Apparently this was the first _Report_ where Father saw the women he was going to spend the next year around.

Faces flashed across the screen. My Mother's photo was breathtaking. She had the biggest smile I'd ever seen her have. Watching both their reactions as they saw their lives played out on screen was interesting. A woman name Celeste, who was breathtakingly gorgeous, made my Mother cringe with disgust and look away. My Father frowned at her face. Next came a woman named Kriss. She was simple but by my Mother's hurt filled eyes something happened between them. Father was watching my Mother with sad eyes. Reaching for her hand he ran a thumb over her knuckles. She was soothed by the touch and leaned into him. Woman after woman were flashed on the screen until we reached the last woman, Marlee. Immediately I thought of Sam and how strongly he resembled the woman. My Mother's eyes were filled with tears when she looked at the woman and she hugged my Father closely.

When the video was over my Father looked at me expectantly. I gave him a blank look. He sighed and shook his head. "Maybe I shouldn't show you these."

I shrugged my shoulders. "They don't show what really happened."

"No but these do." my Mother said handing me a photo album.

Taking the old book in my hands I opened the first page. Inside were pictures of my Mother and Father smiling, laughing, making funny faces, and doing who knows what. But they looked happy. Then there was a shot with that Kriss girl. My heart clenched and I quickly flipped past the page.

"What picture was that?" my Mother asked taking the book and flipping back. She sucked in a breath and stared down at the picture before turning to my Father with hurt filled eyes. "Maxon?"

His face paled and he looked anywhere but at her. Finally he met her eyes and kneeled in front of her. She looked away and closed the book, placing it softly on the table beside her. He whispered something indiscernible but she just looked away. Standing slowly, she stepped out of the room. My Father excused himself and left me to look over the rest of the videos and photo albums. Alone.

**Olivia:**

"OLIVIA!" someone exclaimed. Freezing in terror I looked up at Sam. My expression must've been reflected on his face as well. Turning my face to the person at the door I almost screamed in terror. Eli looked stunned and ready to kill Sam. "What the hell are you doing with my fiancée?!"

Sam eased himself on one elbow but still loomed over me. "Do you mind? We're kind of busy." he said cockily.

Eli launched himself at Sam and tackled him to the other side of the bed. I scrambled to close and lock the door so no one could here or come in and see us like this. Then I rushed to the other side of the bed just as Sam landed a punch to Eli's nose, squirting blood all over the place. Eli cried out in pain and moved to a fetal position. I tried peeling Sam away but he shoved me roughly back. I tried to maintain my balance but fell back and nailed the back of my head on the edge of my desk. Black spots loomed in my vision and I felt blood ooze through my fingers as I brought my hand to my head. Lying on the floor I closed my eyes and felt like letting the confronting darkness consume me.

**Sam:**

"You piece of shit!" Eli spat pointing behind me. "Look what you've done!"

Nailing him in the side for good measure, I turned to see Olivia in a bloody mess on the floor. The fight left me all of a sudden and I rushed to her side. She was a ghostly pale and when I picked her up she lay in my arms limply. Laying her on the bed I threw on my jeans and shirt sloppily. Placing her in a robe I rushed out of her room and towards the infirmary.

**Maxon:**

I spotted Sam rushing out of Olivia's room with her in his arms. Immediately I stopped in his path and gave him a questioning look. He shook his head. "No time to explain! She's hurt!"

Rushing past me he ran down the hall towards the infirmary. I followed at a more sedate pace. Upon reaching the infirmary I found Sam pacing vigorously outside the door. My heart rate speed up when I realized the doors were closed. Closed doors mean important and do not disturb. Only when the doors are open can you visit.

Striding angrily to Sam I took his shoulders in my hands and turned him to face me. He looked down at me and I realized what a tall boy he was. He's about Alex size but more defined than him. "What happened boy?" I demanded.

He looked me dead in the eye. "If I told you she'd kill me."

"I'll kill you first if you don't tell me." I snapped.

He sighed. "I was with her in her room when Prince Elijah came in. He got the wrong idea and tackled me."

As if summoned, Eli whipped around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Removing him hand from his broken nose he strode angrily towards us.

"You're dead to me." he sneered.

I almost snickered when the threat came out of his mouth. The child is smaller than me in height and build. And I'm almost forty for God's sake!

"I'm still waiting to hear what happened." I told Sam impatiently.

"This little stable boy was getting _very_ intimate with _my_ fiancée!" Eli snapped.

"Intimate?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I'm sure his version of intimate was a little overstated.

He nodded his head. "As in law breaking intimate."

It took a second to sink in before I realized what he was saying. But my little princess wouldn't do anything like that! Would she? By the sheepish look on Sam's face I knew she would. And most likely did.

"How did that end up having her hurt?" I demanded, trying hard to keep my temper in check.

"She tried breaking up the fight and was ended up thrown backwards." Sam told me.

I sighed. Just great! Not only did my eldest daughter almost end up breaking a law, but on her eighteenth birthday of all nights? Before Alex's Selection? And with Samuel!?

Motioning to one of the guards by the door I gripped Sam's arm. He glanced down at me with wide eyes but I stared at him blankly. "Please take Mr. Woodwork downstairs." I told the guard.

I didn't want to say the dungeon because I couldn't get it past my lips. But the guard understood where he was supposed to take him. Sam put up a fight and a second guard ended up having to escort him too.

"Now Elijah," I said. "What exactly did you see?"

**America:**

Loud knocking on my door broke me away from my book. Opening the door I was face to face with Marlee. Her face was tear stained and her appearance was a mess. Ushering her into the room I sat her in front of the fire. She was mumbling words and glancing over her shoulder. Shoving a mug of small ale into her hands I took a seat across from her.

"Marlee?" I said soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"They took him." she whispered harshly. "They took Sam!"

"Who took him?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"Maxon!" she snapped. "He had him locked up!"

"What!" I exclaim. "No, there has to be a reason."

Marlee shook her head. "I don't know and I don't care! He locked my child up! He put him in the furthest cell in the dungeon! Away from light and people!"

"Wait wait wait!" I said holding up my hands. "You've visited him?"

She nodded. "Carter told me he saw them take through the secret stairs when he was cleaning the horses. You know the stairs on the edge of the palace? By the kitchens? They took him there! Right under my nose!"

"Marlee I'll speak to Maxon about this." I assured her, just as he walked through the door.

"Ask me about what?" he asked with a smile on his face. I stood and strode over to him purposefully. Seeing my heartbroken expression he began frantically scanning my face. "What is it?"

When he tried to wrap me in his arms I put my hands up and backed away. He gave me a confused look but I shook my head. "You locked up her son?"

He sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose he nodded. "I had to! One, he assaulted Prince Elijah. Two, he…he…"

Marlee turned to stare daggers at Maxon. "He what?"

"He slept with Olivia."

You could've heard a pin drop. The only sound was that of the fire dying in the hearth. Marlee almost dropped the cup in her hands if I wasn't there beside her in a second. Taking her shaking hands in mine, I retook my seat across from her.

"I knew he loved her but I never thought he'd do that!" she exclaimed softly.

"Where's Olivia?" I asked Maxon.

"In the infirmary. Seems Elijah and Sam weren't the only ones to suffer injuries." he said sadly.

"Sam wasn't hurt." Marlee snapped.

I shushed her and ran a hand up and down her back. Glaring at Maxon he held his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. This night was turning worse and worse as it went on. The only positive I was able to find comfort in was the fact that I was pregnant.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep?" I coaxed her.

She nodded her head. "I'm sorry to have bugged you but I needed to know. Anything really."

"Nonsense." I told her. "I like talking to you."

"Thank you America." she said kissing my cheek. "Night."

"G'night Marlee." I said kissing hers back.

When she left I turned to glare at Maxon. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! How's that for an amazing first chapter! I intend on making these chapter super-duper long! It's only to please you guys and to keep me writing more! Alex's Selection will start next chapter and I need everyone to submit a name. PLEASE SUBMIT A NAME ONLY. FIRST AND LAST PLEASE! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Alright I forgot to explain last time why I posted earlier than I intended. Well I felt lonely and was just having too much fun planning this out. Well I finished planning and so I didn't want to start anything else and get addicted to it. So here you guys are! Reading the sequel earlier then intended. Annette Windell you are my first follower and first person to favorite my new story! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy reading! Also the name you submitted is now added into the Selection! BookNerd114 thanks for being the second person to follow and favorite my new story! Hope you'll enjoy reading this juicy one! FonksJu thanks for following my story! Hope you read on! vampiregirl2014 thanks for following my story! Keep reading! lovelybone1029 thanks for following my story! Enjoy! Mramsey thanks for following my story and having it as one of your favorites! I hope you're enjoying it! Guest I'm glad you enjoyed it! Bookworm123112 LOVE YOU! Thanks for following me and my story and also or having us both as a favorite of yours! Thanks! LOVE YOU! Thank you for also having me and my story as one of your favorites and following us! Thanks! livingtodance I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the name and following the story! CassieMax43 LOVE YOU! Thanks for following me and my story and having us as one of your favorites! Thanks for the name as well! 123 I had my own premature little sister too and she's my confidence and strive for fighting for everything. I miss her with all my heart and I am happy you have a little sister who can live her life no matter what the circumstances. Love you! thanks for having my story as one of your favorites! Panda-Crazy-19 I'm glad you're excited for the sequel! Thanks for the name! BestFan00 I'm glad this is one of your favorites! Thank you for all the names and it was actually easier with the numbers so thank you! floweringbirdies LOVE YOU! Thank you so much for following me and my story and for having both of us as one of your favorites! Also thank you for the review and the name! Keep reading! pamelamellark thanks for following my story! Hope you enjoy! ClaireMonteith thanks for having my story as one of your favorites! I'm glad you're looking forward to this sequence and thank you for the name suggestions! ashleynicole72 thanks for following my story and I hope you read on! marissalara97 thanks for following my story and I hope you're enjoying it! SpontaneousSugarRush LOVE YOU! Thanks for having both my stories as your favorites! That means a lot to me! Also thank you for following my story now and I hope you enjoy reading! Your name suggestions help tremendously thank you! I appreciate the time you took to read both and I thank you.**

**Note to everyone: I'm trying to find time to write and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's not as long as the other one and I apologize! Sometimes it's difficult to write when I have a certain way I want to finish these chapters! Please enjoy and I'm sorry for the delay!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 2:**

**Maxon:**

Apparently I'm now on America's unwanted list. She refuses to talk to me and will not even look in my direction. Last night I was perfectly honest with her about the matter between Olivia and Sam. Will we look this way on the _Report_ tonight? Will she ruin our son's night? Or will she of course blame it on me?

Walking into the infirmary the next morning, I find Olivia sitting up in bed with an ice pack. She has her head rested against it and every now and then she tries moving. I walk over to her and kneel beside her. Focusing on me she offers me a sad smile.

"Hey Daddy." she says softly.

I take one of her hands in mine. My large hands engulf her tiny hand and I'm reminded of how small she is compared to her younger brother. Where he inherited my height she didn't, despite them being twins.

"Olivia I need you to be completely honest with me." I tell her. When she offers me a slight nod I continue. "What is between you and Samuel?"

She looks stunned for a moment but then regains her composure. Looking me dead in the eye I see how scared and worried she is. But I spent all night trying to get information out of Sam, but Marlee was hovering over him protectively. It was difficult getting a direct response from him. Finally she sighed and shook her head. "I…I can't tell you."

"And why is that?" I asked, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"I promised Sam we'd tell you together." she said so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but he already told me the story." I lied, trying to get the information out of her.

A small frown crossed her face. Looking away I watched as she tried contemplating a story in her head. Or she was watching the door, hoping he'd stride in any moment.

"Where is he?" she asked turning to me again.

"He's…locked up. Until your story matches his, he stays down there." I told her.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Take me to him! Put me down there! Don't do that to him!"

I had a serious sense of déjà vu. Did I not say similar words to my Father when he threatened to harm America? Odd huh?

I shook my head firmly. "I will not do that to you."

"Then I'll go myself!" she said trying to break free of my grasp.

Holding onto her I shook my head again. "You are not to leave this infirmary. We will keep you in here until the _Report_ and you will sit quietly while your brother receives his choices. Got it?"

She looked ready to cry but nodded her head. Dropping wearily back onto the pillows she closed her eyes. "Fine."

**Alex:**

"Breath Alex! It'll be over before you know it!" my Mother assured me. "Just look at the screen and focus on the women presented to you."

I glanced at my Father who was animatedly talking with my younger brothers. They laughed at something he said and he pulled the twins into a big bear hug. Rosemary was clinging to his side and she was afraid of all the people bustling about. Striding over to her I kneeled down so I was level with her. Offering her my hand she came away from Father so he could talk to some of the camera crew. Picking her up I swung her in my arms and she laughed with delight. She's just a shy little eight year old. Much smaller than how the rest of us were but still very adorable. She reminds me of a little Olivia except with brown eyes.

"Here give her to me." Olivia said coming over to me. "You need to go take a seat and talk with Gavril a bit."

I handed her Rosie and she grimaced before taking firm hold of her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'll tell you later. It's rather complicated."

I nodded and turned to go to the stage. Mother was sitting next to my Father but neither were saying a word to the other. Taking a seat two chairs down from them, I turned to face the patiently waiting audience. Everyone's eyes were on me and a few women threw flirtatious smiles my way. I ignored them as best I could and turned to my parents. Father turned to me and patted my arm. "You'll be alright son."

_Geez that's it? No, 'Good luck son'? Or 'Break a leg!' _Wow I felt better already! NOT!

Olivia sat between us and offered me a weak smile. I now noticed she was paler than normal and they had to apply layers of blush and foundation to make her presentable. But she still looked like a ghost, someone just going through the motions. Her eyes looked dead and she was just looking around the room blankly. I placed a hand on hers and she jumped. Turning her eyes to me she smiled again.

"I'm fine. Really." she assured me.

"Olivia you aren't fine." I told her. It wasn't a question it was a statement. But she shook her head no and pulled her hand from under mine.

Before I could say another word the anthem started playing. My other siblings scurried to their seats just as the camera turned on. Gavril let out a chuckle and turned to my parents. "Seems we have a few late comers."

My Mother laughed. "I apologize for that. It's difficult keeping up with so many of them."

A warm smile spread across Gavril's face. Turning to the crowd he gave a suave bow. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Illeá I am honored to be able to conduct this little show tonight. It is a great pleasure to not go through one, but two, generations of Selections. I regret to inform everyone," he added a sad sniff. "That this is my last year. After our divine Prince chooses his wonderful Princess I will retire. I have made this a public announcement so to not stun everyone when I am missing next year."

The audience burst into thunderous applause. Once it died down my Father spoke up. "Gavril I will surely miss you. It was an honor to have known you for so many years. No one will ever replace someone like you."

Gavril bowed low to my Father. "Thank you, Your Majesty. It was an honor to know you as I did. First as Prince _Maxon._" he wiggled his eyebrows at my Mother who let out a small laugh. I'm guessing someone inside joke. "And then out esteemed sovereign."

My Father stood and walked over to Gavril. Giving him a firm handshake he turned with him to the crowd. "Please give this man another round of applause."

Once all the other normal routines were taken care of it was finally time to see the women I would be seeing for the next…year maybe?

"Without further or do." Gavril said. "I'd like to welcome Prince Alexander Schreave to join me."

Walking up confidently I shook his hand. Taking a seat across from him I tried being as relaxed and normal as possible. But all my insides were screaming run, run, run!

"So Your Majesty," Gavril began. "Are you ready to meet the thirty-five beauties?"

"Gavril I was born ready." I joked and he returned with a laugh.

"Well ladies and gentlemen without further or do I present you with our lovely beauties!" Gavril said motioning to the screen in front of us. A camera focused on my reaction and I prepared myself. "Miss Claudia Montgomery, Four."

A simple looking blonde appeared on screen. She was actually quite a tall girl with her blonde hair cropped and angled towards her face. She has light green eyes and a small smile. But something in me told me she wasn't particularly thrilled in the picture. Her body language was too ridged and forced. Her smile the same. I refrained from frowning.

"Miss Juliana Rose, Two." The woman was no doubt a model. Her hair was brown with peeks of blonde highlights. Her olive skin seemed to make her blue-green eyes pop and she has a million dollar smile all girls would die for. I could see her being a very nice girl but something about the caste told me she was a snob. Or was that the woman from my Father's Selection? _Don't judge Alexander!_ My Mother's words rang through my head.

"Miss Marissa Tate, Five." She was a pretty girl. Her dark brown hair was pulled back from her oval shaped face. Flawless skin and finely arched eyebrows over maybe a bit too large brown eyes. She was sort of girl-next-door compared to Miss Juliana. But no less pretty.

"Miss Cassandra Bankson, Seven." Seven? A petite woman with pale skin and black hair appeared on screen. Her deep blue eyes seemed to pop against her skin and I noticed she was slightly skinnier than normal. Immediately I felt concerned for the girl and let my face soften into a small smile.

"Miss Claire Monteith, Four." A woman with dirty blonde hair and tanned skin appeared. Her deep brown eyes reminded me of my Father's, which actually sounds a little creepy. She was also a small girl, not past five-four maybe. Her smile was small and showed no teeth. I wonder if most of the girls smiled that way. So far almost all have.

"Miss Kalee Grayson, Three." A cute little brunette appeared on screen. Her hair was pulled in a high ponytail and her head was cocked to the side. She was smiling with her teeth and it seemed to brighten her face. She was also another short girl but maybe slightly taller than the others. Her hazel eyes shimmered with delight and she looked like the excitement would burst through the screen. I liked her already.

"Miss Elizabeth Harris, Three." A gorgeous looking redhead popped on screen. Okay so her hair was sort of strawberry blonde and not red but still. She has light green eyes and tan skin that compliments her well. She's not as short as the others nor quite as tall but she's average – right in the middle.

"Miss Sofia Ward, Five." A tall blonde with light gray eyes appeared on screen. She had a tan, open smiling face. Her head was cocked to the side as if she found something amusing and her stance radiated confidence. She was a dazzling girl and I liked her also.

"Miss Karolina Scott, Two." This girl had wavy black hair and an oval shaped face. Her green eyes seemed to almost penetrate into me and I noticed in the picture that she _wasn't _smiling. It was more of a straight look. But it spoke volumes. She is a beautiful girl and seeing her not smile makes me wonder what she would look like if she did smile.

Girl after girl rolled by and I find myself liking almost every one of them! Father was wrong! This was the easiest thing I've ever done! When the final girl appeared I stood and shook Gavril's hand. After a few more announcements we were finally off air and I let out a breath of relief. Finally.

**Sam:**

"Here ya go boy." one of the guards said, tossing a hunk of bread into my cell. "Dinner."

I shot him a dirty look and reached for the bread. The chains around my wrist and ankle stopped me and the guard chuckled. "What's the matter? A little _tied_ up?"

"That's enough." someone snapped.

The guard's head whipped around and his eyes widened in shock. "O-of course. Sorry, Your Majesty."

He ducked away and a few minutes later another person approached the cell. But even in the shadows I would recognize her anywhere. The way she walked. The way she carried herself so beautifully. I've lived off these thoughts alone for hours.

"Oh my darling!" she exclaimed softly, rushing into the cell.

Dropping on her knees she kissed me tenderly. I tried wrapping my arms around her but could only graze the side off her dress. She inched closer – noticing my dilemma – and I brought her closer to me.

"Olivia you shouldn't be down here." I playfully scolded her.

"Neither should you." she pulled away slightly to look into my eyes.

Pressing my forehead to hers I wiped the tears running down her face. She looked pale and I noticed the makeup running onto my fingers with each stroke.

"You need to stop worrying darling. I'll be alright." I tried assuring her.

She shook her head. "Not until you're out."

I sighed, which brought my lips closer to hers again. With this small distance I felt her breath mingle with mine. Slowly I closed the distance and kissed her softly.

"You need to go." I said with forced restraint.

She shook her head. "You're coming with me."

Taking out a key she unlocked the shackles around my wrists and ankles. I rubbed the tender skin around my wrists and looked up at her.

"Olivia you could get into so much trouble." I warned her.

"Not if they cannot find me." she said tugging me out of the cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**So a lot of you enjoyed the last chapter, eh? SpontaneousSugarRush I bet your friend will be happy! And yes that is a 'Bad Dad Move' which will haunt him later. Bookwork123112 and it has only been two chapters in ;) norton3 thanks for following my story and having it as one of your favorites! Read on! Lady Kalee that's amazing! I was sooo close to getting it too! Thanks for following my story and having it as one of your favorites! Enjoy! Juliana Rose I don't care how many reviews you post because I find yours so much fun to read! I like your interpretation of America's reaction because it's soo true. Thank you for having my story as one of your favorites and I hope you like your character! I was referring to Celeste and your character is not snotty it's just Alex was thinking of Caste. As for all your questions I think you'll have to read about what happens because I will not reveal a single detail! BestFan00 thanks for the review and I will do what I can about your suggestions! Thanks! Idk I wish you would've submitted it earlier! You were sooo close too! I can switch out a name if I can! Meg-sters52 I see you found my story! Thanks for following it and I hope you enjoy! theSelection101 thanks for following my story! I hope you like it! ClaireMonteith I knew you'd love it! And Claire I don't care how long the reviews are because – like Juliana – yours are so much fun to read! Glad you're happy! Child of Death and Hearth thanks for following my story! I hope you're enjoying it! floweringbirdies how can you not believe it?! It was bound to happen ;) wonkrevenllouy LOVE YOU! Thanks for following my story and me and for having both as one of your favorites! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Thanks! Smarties 101 I'm glad you liked it! I hope you'll enjoy reading how this Selection unfolds. marissalara97 thanks for following my story and I hope you like this new chapter! Jime-GA-Lover thanks for following my story and I hope you continue reading!**

**Alright these A/N are getting long! But no matter how long they are I am mentioning every one of you amazing people!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 3:**

**Olivia:**

"_NO! NO!" I scream. "YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!"_

_I watch as Sam is dragged away by a pair of guards. He yells for me and struggles but I cannot make out the words he says. My vision is blurry and my own heart pounds in my ears. The guard holding me back snickers when I try to break free. Even when I kick repeatedly at his leg his grip doesn't loosen. But I will not stop screaming. I yell Sam's name over and over until he's out of sight. Then I break down and cry. The sobs rack my body in violent tremors that I cannot stop. I cannot lose him! Sam's my only constant in this whole world. Someone who will love me til' my last breath. I. Cannot. Lose. Him._

"Olivia." Sam says. "Olivia, wake up."

I open my eyes to find him looming over me. His face is etched with concern and his eyes are scanning my face with worry. I throw my arms around him and hug him close to me. The tears spill down my cheeks in rivers. "S-Sam," I choke on a sob. "T-they tried taking you. You fought b-but they were too strong."

"Shh, darling it's alright. No one will take me from you." he says, pulling back to look at my face.

I pull his head down to mine and kiss him tenderly. I need to know this is real and not a dream anymore. He gladly returns my kiss and cups my face with his hand. Pulling back he leans his forehead against mine. His deep blue eyes bore into mine as he looks down on me.

"You scared me screaming like that. I woke and thought someone had come for us." he said softly, running his thumb over my bottom lip. "Don't ever do that to me again."

I kissed his thumb and leaned into his hand. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't." he said sadly. "But you need to know that with me, you're safe. I'm never letting you out of my sight."

He leaned down and kissed me again. I pulled him closer to me again, wrapping my arms around his neck. His lips traveled to my neck and from there my shoulder. I closed my eyes and floated along the bliss as he kissed me. He knows everything about me and everything that would soothe me. He's my best friend, my love, and my fiancé. The only man I can see myself being with in this twisted world. And when those three magical words left his lips, I knew I was lost. "I love you, Olivia."

**Sam:**

The sunlight streamed through the small window of the room. I opened my eyes slowly and looked down at the figure snuggled in my arms. I didn't dare move because it was rare for us to find moments of sleep lately. The further we get from the palace, the more she has these nightmares. She remained quiet after the last one though. She fell asleep snuggled in my arms with her arm wrapped around my waist. I hugged her closer now, kissing her head softly as not to disturb her.

"Sam?" she whispered softly, opening her eyes. The blues of her eyes ceased to amaze me as she regarded me with those blue pools. "G'morning."

I offer her a small smile and kiss the tip of her nose. "Good morning, darling."

Unwinding her arm she raised them above her head and stretched. She sheet dipped low, revealing her bare shoulders, and I refrained from snatching her to me again. Instead I run light finger over her shoulder and up her neck. She closes her eyes and leans into my hand when I cup her face.

"I'd love no more than to be locked up in here with you." I tell her softly. "But we need to keep moving."

She sighs. "How much longer Sam? We've been walking for a week now."

I run my thumb over her cheek. "I'm not sure. Tell me when you feel safe and maybe we'll stop."

"I've told you before." she said. "I'm safe as long as I'm with you."

**America:**

I pace the floor of my office for the twenty millionth time. Olivia has been missing for a little over a week now with no trace or clue to where she could've been. Obviously she is with Sam since he has also gone missing from his cell the same night. I understand they may love each other but this has been taken a little too far. Not only am I dealing with the drama in the family but also the drama from Spain and France. They are absolutely furious about the little epidemic relayed by their son. I have received numerous calls and letters demanding that I control my children and fix this. The only problem is I can't fix it if I don't know where my child is!

Plopping into my desk chair I furiously scribble a note. But I can't find the words to relay my emotions. I am angry, upset, but also proud. Is this not the very thing I wanted to do with Aspen? Sure we were saving up for a wedding but in the depths of my thoughts, had I not thought of this possibility? My life may have ended up differently but it was going through my mind.

Someone knocked at the door and Maxon peeked his head in. I didn't say a word as he came over to sit across from my desk. I'm still a little upset with him for thinking irrationally and without a word to me. I would've liked to know the whereabouts of my daughter and Marlee's son before he had one locked up. The behavior may have been inexcusable but locking him up for his actions was not the way to deal with it. Had we not done the same thing at their age? Then a thought hits me. What if Olivia is pregnant? She's out there with only Sam as her guide but doesn't know anything about living on her own. Sam will have to get a job to provide for them. He wouldn't let Olivia work in risk of exposing herself and being taken home. Someone would surely identify her and notify the palace immediately.

"I can see the wheels grinding in your head." Maxon said softly.

I shook my head and focused my attention on him. He was dressed in one of his better suits that gave him a very regal appearance. The gray of the suit emphasized his tanned skin and seemed to brighten his deep brown eyes. I tried to refrain from seeing how delicious he looked but this was my Maxon. He always was handsome even in his most embarrassing moments.

"Oh." is all I said as I stood and began pacing again.

Maxon strode over to me and took my shoulders in his hands. "You need to stop stressing yourself." he told me softly. "This is not healthy for you or the baby."

I dropped my eyes to the floor. He was right of course. But how could I not stress when my eldest child was out there with no protection and barely any knowledge of what she's doing? That's like asking me t stop breathing.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I ask him, bringing my eyes up to meet his.

He nodded. "If I know anything about my girls," he began. "It's that you all are as tough as nails. And very stubborn."

I smiled up at him. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you."

He wound his arms around me and hugged me close. I listened to the strong, steady beat of his heart beneath my ear and focused on matching his breathing with mine. It soothed me to be comforted by his touch again. I found myself missing it for the past few days.

"Darling we need to go downstairs." Maxon said sadly. "Remember the Selected arrive today?"

I gasp. Giving him another quick kiss I rushed to the door. Turning on the threshold I smiled at Maxon and winked. He chuckled and tugged his ear. Which I gladly returned. I see him every night anyways.

**Alex:**

I wipe my sweaty palms on my legs. The cars started rolling up an hours ago and now the last one had arrived. I've watched from my bedroom window as girl after girl piled out of the car. All of them are stunning beauties and I only think how much harder this is going to be. I have to tell thirty-four women no. I have to break their hearts and deal with tears. Oh God. Tears! I have no clue how to deal with tears! I mean it can't be as simple as it looks right? In all the shows I've watched you just place an arm around them and whisper something to them. But it seems too simple and I doubt I'll be able to even remember that!

"The ladies are waiting for you in the parlor, Your Grace." my valet said, opening my door.

I let out a deep breath and straightened my appearance. Glancing at the mirror for any last minute adjustments, I ran my hand through my hair. My Father always suggested I use gel or something to maintain my hair. But I see no problem in wearing it down naturally. A few strands hang a bit too low and cover my eyes once in a while but I see no point in pushing it back. And besides. Maybe the girls find it incredibly attractive?

With one last glance I walk out of my room. My parents are waiting at the top of the stairs and offer me encouraging smiles as I descend before them. Each step sends my mind racing.

What if no one likes me? _Step. _What if I don't find a woman at all? _Step. _What if all these women are here for only one reason? _Step. _The crown. _Step._

I realized I've run out of steps and am now standing on the first floor. My questions still race through my mind. I stand before the parlor door and listen to the steady drum of chatter coming from the other side. Every once in a while I hear a feminine giggle.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Alexander Schreave." the man opening the door announces.

All the activity on the other side of the door hushes and I stride into the room. Immediately a wave of whispers emerges from every girl as I scan the room. Thirty-five pairs of eyes wait patiently as I collect my wits.

"Welcome ladies." my voice comes out steadier than I feel. "I wanted to come down personally and make sure you had all arrived safely. I will not keep you long because I'm sure the stylist would not appreciate me taking up their time to make up stunning beauties such as yourselves." I met with a few flirtatious smiles and giggle. "But I wanted to welcome you all and say one thing. Enjoy your time here and I look forward to getting to become acquainted with you all at dinner tonight."

The ladies nodded their heads. I scanned the room one more time before retreating back into the hallway. Once out of the room I let out a breath I never knew I'd been holding. My parents were smiling proudly at me and my Mother looped her arm through mine.

"Excellent job." she said. "Much better than I expected."

"You expected worse?" I tease.

She chuckled. "Alright maybe a little. But what am I suppose to think? You were just sent into a room full of women?"

I laughed softly. "To be honest I was a bit nervous."

My Father clapped me on the back. "It's easier than you think. Just choose wisely."

I nodded my mood suddenly serious. "Finding someone to spend of my life with is a serious thing. I'm not going to mess up."

"Make sure that you don't." he told me.

**Olivia:**

"There should be a small town up ahead." Sam says, checking a small map.

I look up at the sky and watch the colors turn from blue to pink from the setting sun. Faintly the stars twinkle in the sky and I realize we've been walking all day again. It's tiring to walk all this way and we maybe are only a few hours away from the palace.

"What's this one called?" I asked.

"It doesn't say. Which isn't a good sign." he tells me.

"I don't care if it's not a good sign. We need to rest." I say firmly.

He looks at me and his face softens. "Darling you're pale. Are you alright?"

I nod. "I'm just tired. Never exactly imagined myself walking through dense forests when I was little."

He wraps an arm around my shoulders. "It's only a little bit farther. We could stop here of course. Make a camp."

Actually that didn't sound quite bad. At least we'd have some privacy and not have to deal with suspicious inn keepers. "I like that idea actually."

Sam smiles. "Let's just find a clearing. Don't know what kind of creepy critters are in these forests."

I shove him playfully. "You know I hate bugs."

"Oh do I?" he asks sarcastically. "Must've slipped my mind."

After finding a spot, Sam starts collecting twigs and dried leaves. I rummage in the bag for the bread and cheese we packed and pull it out. Sam starts a small fire and sits next to me on the ground. I hand him a hunk of bread and some cheese. He nibbles on it as we watch the flames of the fire. I scoot closer to him when I hear a distant howl.

"It's just a coyote, Viv." he chuckles.

"I know." I say.

"You were never afraid of them back home." he points out.

"We were always close. And I had you." I tell him.

"You still do." he says softly.

His gaze drops to my lips and I feel his arm pull me even closer. Tilting my head up, I wait for him to kiss me. He lets his breath mingle with mine before bringing his lips down softly. Kissing me with feather light touches he cups my face with his other hand. I nip his bottom lip and he deepens the kiss. When he pulls his head away I moan in disappointment.

"I thought you were tired." he whispered softly.

"Not anymore." I lean into him and he returns my kiss.

Later that night I wake to the sounds of shuffling nearby. Sam is still sound asleep, with his arm wrapped around my waist. I turn my head and make out three shadows not too far away. The light from our dying fire must've caught their attention.

"That's definitely her." one of them says.

"No doubt. Unless the resemblance of another girl is really close." another says.

"More like spot on." the first man says.

"Well what are we waiting for?" the last man grumbles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright since I delayed posting this chapter – for which I am extremely sorry – I am going to skip right to the story! But I thank everyone for the reviews and thank all of you for reading my story! This Friday will mark the 3****rd**** week of recovery for me and I have started walking again so I'm able to do more and get more done! I missed all of my fanfictioners and I hope you guys enjoy the story for as long as I choose to extend it! My surgery was rescheduled so that's why I'm back so late…but I'm happy to be back and I hope you all will enjoy reading my stories again!**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 4:**

**Olivia:**

I let my eyes finally flutter open and was met with the sight of blinding sunlight. Throwing a hand over my eyes I tried rolling over. But my body was restrained by a solid figure beside me. An unfamiliar scent wafted through my nose and I peeked through my fingers to see – not Sam – but Eli. I would've screamed if he didn't cover my mouth with his hand. The memories of the previous night flooded into my mind and I struggled against Eli's iron grip. I bit down on his hand hard and the taste of coppery blood filled my mouth.

"Damn it, Olivia!" he exclaimed pulling his hand away from my mouth.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, jumping off the bed I was snuggled on. "Where's Sam?!"

"Don't you know where we are?" Eli mockingly asked.

I took a quick glance around the room and gasped. No, no, no, no, no…is it possible we were that close to home? I feel like I was only asleep for a few minutes! Suddenly I felt dizzy and leaned against the wall for support. My room was familiar to me but it's somewhere I didn't expect to be anytime soon. And with Eli of all people. God how could he do this to me?

"Knock, knock." someone said from the door. Alex peeked his head through the door and I practically threw myself at him. "Whoa! Olivia it's good to see you too!"

I fiercely hugged him and let a few tears roam down my cheeks. My words were choked back by my small sobs. The life I planned out in a matter of weeks has turned into a nightmare. Then a thought hits me. Composing myself I pull away slightly to look up at Alex. "Where's Sam?"

His eyes flash with sadness before dropping to the ground. "He's gone, Olivia."

I gasp. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"My Father had him banished for his inexplicable behavior." Eli said proudly.

I whip around and face him. "You did what?!"

"_I_ didn't do anything. _My Father _had him banished from Illeá."

"You monsters!" I scream at him. Alex restrained me from gouging his eyes out. Which I so badly wanted to do. "You bastard! That's my fiancé!"

"No." he said shortly, standing up and coming over to stand in front of me. "_I_ am your fiancé. Not a stable boy."

"That is enough Elijah." Alex says sternly.

Eli eyes Alex distastefully before bowing his head and exiting my room. As soon as the door clicked shut behind him I let out a blood curdling scream and collapsed on the floor. Burying my head in my arms I let the sobs rack my body as my heart shattered. I'll never see Sam again! I'll never get to look into his beautiful blue eyes. I'll never get to run my fingers through his blonde hair in the mornings to untangle it. I'll never love anyone as much as him. I won't even try.

"Olivia?" Alex asks, awkwardly crouching beside me. I respond with a weak moan. "I'm not good with people crying…but come here."

His arms enveloped me and I buried my head in his shoulder. He awkwardly ran a hand up and down my back. But he offered no words of reassurance. He wasn't joking when he said he wasn't good with people crying. But maybe he was since no words would ever reassure me.

"I don't wish to leave you like this." he said softly. "But I have a wife to pick."

I stiffened in his arms. "Oh."

Planting a kiss on the top of my head, he slid me onto the bed and placed the covers over me. "I'll talk to you later?" It was a question not a order.

"Please?" I plead. When he nods I sigh in relief. "Thank you."

**America:**

While Lucy and Anne prepare me for the day, I cannot help but admire my now somewhat round stomach. We went for the ultrasound the other day and revealed that I was having another boy. If I could carry him full term. Maxon was excited but kept his excitement to a minimum just in case. I on the other hand, have been going all out in preparing the nursery for his arrival. Names have been considered but all I can think about is having another baby to coo over. My eighth little child. I am now close to three and a half months pregnant.

"Darling, though I admire you looking at our child, we have a busy day ahead of us." Maxon teases.

I turn my head towards him with a radiant smile. Could he really blame me? I've been waiting for another child a long time. But he and I both agreed that this will be our eighth and final child. We already have Selections planned for all of them and taking so much money out of the treasury can be taxing on us.

"Has Alex decided who he's eliminating again?" I asked.

Maxon nodded. "Seems we are already down to ten girls, my dear."

"Ten girls?!" I gasp. "It's barely been a month."

"Seems our son is a bit more productive than I." Maxon says bitterly.

I drop my eyes to the floor, unable to meet his eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

He strides over to me and tilts my chin up so I look at him. "I could've ended it anytime and take you. But instead I pushed you further and further away."

I shook my head and dropped my head in my hands. The memories are still fresh in my mind. I feel like if I hadn't pushed Maxon away so many times and just accepted my feelings for him, things may have been different. I always wondered what would have happened if I didn't marry Maxon. If I went home and married Aspen.

"Stop that." he said softly. "Stop thinking of the 'ifs'." Maxon folded me in his arms. "Let's go on a little trip tonight."

I nodded and laid my head on his chest. The steady beat of his heart brought comfort to me and I matched my uneven breathing to his. "Can we?"

"My dear, we're the monarchs of Illeá!" he says proudly. "Who's going to say no?"

**Alex:**

Claudia, Juliana, Marissa, Cassandra, Claire, Kalee, Elizabeth, Sofia, Karolina, and Kelli. The final girls that I have narrowed down from the first day. It's been two weeks since they arrived and I have already eliminated the ones who were either a) here for the crown and b) unrefined or inconsiderate. Though a few of the ladies left still lack refinery I can look over it for their sakes. Tomorrow night is the _Report_ and I just know that Gavril will grill me for my favorite of the girls. There is one particular that I have in mind but everyone is still fairly new to me. But for now I have a date with a beautiful Lady Juliana.

Her and I planned a movie night tonight. The theater in the palace, though old, has the best movie collection anyone will ever had. Knowing from experience that she is not a hopeless romantic, I decided to go for an action movie. Maybe that'll spark someone excitement in her.

"Prince Alex." someone says softly from behind me.

I turn and meet the eyes of Lady Cassandra. She's the smallest of the group at only five foot two but ever since she arrived I noticed that she started filling out. I couldn't see her bones now and her skin was a little bit pinker than before. "How are you, Cassie?" I ask softly, stepping closer.

She smiles shyly. "I'm doing well. You?"

I take one of her hands in mine. For some reasons I feel a tenderness towards her unlike the others. Running a thumb over her knuckles I plant a small kiss on her hand. "Just wonderful." I say softly.

"I'm glad." she says.

"Although I'd love to stay and chat with you darling, I must be somewhere."

"Oh." she says sadly. "You have a date with Juliana."

I looked at her shocked. I should've known they'd gossip but I didn't expect it from little Cassie. She seems too…I don't know, pure? "Why yes."

"Well I don't want to keep you then." she said, releasing my hand.

She turns but I place a hand on her shoulder to stop her. What is with me today? "Wait." I turn and place my hands on her hips. She stiffens at the gesture and then I watch her relax. "I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me tonight."

For a moment she thinks about it. Finally a smile creeps along her lips and she nods. "Yes, I'd love to."

I grin and plant a small kiss on her cheek. "Perfect. How does seven sound?"

She grins back. "That sounds perfect."

**Maxon:**

"Open your eyes." I whisper in America's ear.

I hear her intake a breath and can't help but hold back a smile. I knew she'd like it. I've worked hard enough for the past few hours preparing it. "Oh Maxon!"

She walks to the center of the room and spins in a circle. I watch from the door as she walks over to the circular white crib. She runs her hand over the smooth white wood and light blue cushions covering the edges. When she looks up I notice the tears in her eyes as she traces the small little blue bird sitting on our tree. The room was repainted baby blue for our soon to be son. But I had to make sure the tree was untouched. It took almost four hours for them to avoid painting the tree since it took up most of the far wall.

"Surprise." I say softly, walking over and wrapping my arms around her waist.

She leans back into me as we admire the new room. Finally she turns to me and plants a small kiss on my lips. "As much as I love the room, what's for dinner?"

I chuckle. "Oh you're hungry are you?"

"_We're _hungry." she says softly.

I place a hand on the small bump of our baby. It's nice to see America so happy and content lately. She still has the responsibilities of a Queen but she'll always be my wife and our children's mother first. How did I ever get so lucky to love her?

"Let's go eat then. I have something special for you."

"More special than this?" she asks excitingly.

I laugh. "Remember what you told me you wanted when you were pregnant with Andrew and Matthew?"

She gasps. "You remember?"

"I remember you wanted peaches and salmon the seventh month in." I told her. "I had to stop everything I was doing so I could make my darling happy."

She giggles. "Was I really that bad?"

I bring her close. "Worse." I tease.

Leading her back through our bedroom and onto the balcony. Set up on the little wrought iron table was a small vase with a single rose and two plates. I pulled out her chair and helped her sit. She lowered herself down and watched as I went over to the small table set up with our dinner. Placing a good size piece of salmon on her plate I added a mountain of food and placed it in front of her.

She smiled at me when I sat opposite her. Taking one of her hands in mine I watched as she tried not devouring the food in front of her. I gave her a look and she shrugged her shoulders and started digging in. I laughed and rolled up my sleeves to join her. She smiled at me and we both had a messy dinner of salmon.

**Sam:**

"Samuel?" someone asks behind me. I turn and meet the eyes of my Father. He's fuming and I know he is. "Samuel, what have you done?"

I dropped my head and waited for his rage to come. My Mama never told him about my love for Olivia because she knew he'd either stop it or tell the King. We couldn't risk that and there was no way I could have lived without Olivia. Now look what I've done to her. All I've done was taint her…ruin her. She wouldn't care either way since she would marry another but I wouldn't live if she did.

"Carter, please." my Mama pleaded with him.

He turned his attention to her and his eyes softened for a moment. I know he loves her too much to do anything to rash but I know I'm getting some sort of punishment. But he walks over to her and places his hands on her waist. Spreading a palm over her slightly swollen stomach she looked up at him with tear filled eyes. They both knew something I didn't but I really didn't want to hear it. Sighing, my Father turned back to me. His eyes were rimmed red and there are only a few times I've really seen him cry. "Sam…you can't stay here anymore."

I thought he was messing with me, but his face was completely serious. "Go where?"

"You've…you've been banished. You are ordered to stay away from the Princess and leave Illeá." he told me.

My chest tightened and I almost tipped the chair I was leaning on over. "BANISHED?!"

My Mama lets out a loud sob and leaves the room to break down. My Father strides over to me before I collapse and supports me. "Son, listen to me."

I look up at him blankly. "What am I to do? I can't leave her!"

He sighs. "Listen I have an idea. But you cannot let _anyone_ know."

* * *

**Well everyone it feels good to be back! I don't know about how often I'll update but I will try! I hope you enjoyed this somewhat fluffy chapter and that you'll enjoy all the chapters to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay darlings! My updates are a bit delayed lately for recovery and school reasons but I would love to hear from you guys sometime because I miss you all! To be more specific about my situation I tore my ACL and so now I'm nearing the end of my first month of recovery leaving me with five more to go! But I loved hearing all you comments from last chapter and I hope some of you enjoyed the fluff for America and Maxon, but also a little peek at Cassie and Alex! But now we get to see what Carter 'has up his sleeve' (princesscupcake650's words). I wonder what that could be ;)**

**Love Smashleigh**

**Chapter 5:**

**Olivia:**

"I don't understand how you could've raised such a reckless child!" Eli's mother, Daphne shouted at my parents. "She had no self control over this awful situation."

"It was only a minor mistake." my Father said calmly. "My daughter has been put in her place and knows her responsibilities to maintain the alliance between our two countries."

"Does she?! Or will she leave my son as soon as she sees the opportunity and run off to her scumbag lover?" the King of Spain bursts out.

"He is not a piece of scum." I mumbled softly.

Eli leans in to whisper in my ear. "I would keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you."

Keeping myself composed I turn to him. The fear may not be evident in my posture but is sure as hell evident in my eyes. I've always envied my parents ability to hide all emotions from the public. Well except if something really surprises my Father. Now _that_ is funny. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me."

"You are most definitely _not_ excused." Eli whispered harshly, grabbing my arm and roughly pulling me back down beside him.

"My suggestion," Daphne says. "Is that we marry them off now. What if we find out she's pregnant? That will _not_ go over well."

My Mother gasps and places a hand over her already swelling abdomen. "There's no possible way that could happen."

Princess Daphne turned to me with her cold blue gaze. I almost squirmed under her scrutiny but refrained from it so I didn't show any weakness. "How many times did you consummate your little fake engagement?"

I hesitated for a moment before answering honestly. "A few times."

My Mother gasped again and leaned heavily on my Father. Tears had formed in her eyes and I found it hard to look at her. It's not like she wasn't pregnant with me when she was seventeen! But then again she was married to my Father…

"Define 'a few times', child." the King of Spain ordered.

I thought of the few times Sam and I actually did…consummate, our engagement. It was well over ten times I definitely know that. But am I suppose to know every single time I loved my fiancé? "I'm…I'm unsure."

Princess Daphne snorts. "Well that's reassuring. My son won't even have his own child. Pray to God it's a girl so we don't have to put that little rat on the thrown."

"We don't even know if she's pregnant." Eli inserts quickly.

"Knowing the guilty look in her eyes I'm sure she probably is. We won't know for another month or so though. We need to marry you two quickly." Daphne says.

I turn my face away from everyone so they cannot see the lone tear fall down my cheek. Shrugging off Eli's hand I excuse myself and walk out of the room. I just couldn't take it. The child that I see as a complete miracle is a complete abomination to them. What if I were to conceive a child with Sam? The thought just springs even more tears since I will never be able to tell him. My heart aches not seeing him every day. I watched his departure yesterday with a heavy heart. And my Mother restraining me from throwing myself out the window. I try composing myself when I hear voices around the corner. Slowing down and walking on my toes so my heels don't click and announce my presences, I peek around and see two figures loitering in the shadows. Immediately I recognize my brother and he's with a petite little woman with black hair. Alex has her lifted princess style in his arms and spins her around in circles. She lets out small giggles of laughter each turn. The smile on Alex's face tells me how genuinely happy he is with her. I was about to retreat when the woman spotted me. "Oh Alex! Put me down it's your sister!"

I blush and fully emerge from around the corner. Alex's face is flushed with embarrassment as he sets the woman down. She fixes her dress as they both stride over to me. I almost laugh at the distance between them because they couldn't make it more obvious.

"Olivia," Alex begins. "This is Lady Cassandra."

I mentally roll my eyes at Alex's formalities. "So you're Cassie?"

Her blue eyes widen for a second. "Why yes."

"Oh darling I've heard so much about you." I lie. Okay so Alex has slipped once or twice. Linking arms with her I started leading her away from Alex. "You must, must, must talk to me about my obnoxious little brother!"

She glances back at Alex but I turn her in the Women's Room. Where I _know_ he cannot enter without my permission. Oh the advantage of being a woman!

**Alex:**

_Damn it, Olivia. I was finally breaking through Cassie's shy shell!_ Composing myself I decided to head into towards the study. Raised voices came from inside and I decided to be a snoop. I heard my Father bellow at someone on the other side and then before I knew it the entire Spanish/France royal family emerges from the study.

"See Fredrick?" the Princess of France says. "Ill-mannered peasants."

"I beg your pardon?" I say neutrally.

She snorts and turned towards the stairs. She and her husband ascend the stairs with their pathetic excuse of a son trailing behind them. I laugh at what an awkward family they make before entering the study. My Mother is reclined against one of the love seats with a look of panic across her face. While my Father looks ready to faint right then and there. "What happened?"

My Mother's mouth opens and closes but no sounds come out. I come over and take a seat next to her. She grips my hand as if it's her only life line left. Though her grip is uncomfortable I offer her my strength.

"Alexander." my Father says hoarsely before clearing his throat. "How much did you know about Olivia's relationship with Samuel?"

I dropped my gaze to the floor. "I knew she was in love yes. But I did not know she would go so far as to marry the boy! His intentions were far from my mind these past few years."

"Y-you knew?" my Mother stammered.

I sighed. "It seemed to me like a summer fling."

My Father was now furiously pacing back and forth. "This is bad. This is very, very bad. We cannot have Spain _and_ France our enemies right now! It is crucial that we avoid war when you take the throne."

Oh God…I forgot about that. My parents want me to inherit the throne after my honeymoon. They want to enjoy the arrival of their new child and also have a happy retirement away from all the hustle of Illeá for a few months. They told me they'll leave if I would like the privacy of the palace for me and my family. But I declined and didn't want to be separated from my parents, brothers, and sisters. I'm use to them all here and if they aren't I'd feel too empty.

"So what's your plan?" I ask.

"The wedding will be in less than a month. We announced the betrothal already so at least we're not _rushing_ into things technically. If she turns out to be pregnant than we can say the baby was a wedding night child." he said. But added as an afterthought, "Except that won't satisfy Daphne and Fredrick's request."

"What was their request?"

"They do not want to see the bastard child. They won't want anything to do with it. If it's a boy then they don't want it to inherit the throne of France and Spain." he explained.

I shook my head. "Well what do they expect her to do? Obviously she will fight with every fiber of her being to protect Sam's child. And what if she's not pregnant? Will they hold it against her that she is un-pure?"

"If she's not pregnant that would be a miracle. But she's consummated her engagement numerous times. I highly doubt considering…" he glanced at my Mother and shook his head. "Never mind."

I made it a point to ask them the story another day. My Mother finally spoke up as I got lost in thought. "So tell us about the remaining ladies, Alex."

I smile when Cassie's face pops into my mind. The way her deep blue eyes sparkle when she sees me. How her hair smells like sweet, sweet roses. Also how far she's come to squeeze into my heart…

"Well I find a few in particular that have caught my attention. There's this one that has in particular but I'm trying not to become too attached." I tell them.

"For heaven's sake why not?!" my Mother exclaims.

I shrug my shoulders. "She just seems too…I don't know young? Pure?"

"Alexander, please don't think that! Just find the woman who makes you feel natural around you." my Mother pleads.

I look at her and suddenly she is alert and full of life. My Mother has rare moments where she is truly passionate about something. But sometimes she does this to hide something. The look on my Father's face almost seems pained. My Mother on the other hand now looked ready to snap. So she was trying to hide something.

"Excuse me." I said. "I'm going to go find Gavin."

**America:**

"Now before you say anything…" Maxon began.

"Speaking of _natural_." I interrupted him. "I've noticed you've kept in touch with-"

"America Schreave, don't you start!" Maxon yelled.

I bolted up and strode over to him. His gaze never wavered as I approached him. "Don't you dare, Maxon Calix Schreave. Don't you dare! I've put up with enough of your shit this past month."

"My shit? Oh really? You've been the one with the fucking mood swings! I've put up with enough from you!"

"That's because I'm pregnant! With your child! Not that it matters." I snapped.

"You're right! It doesn't. It's not like I'm expecting much after the last few." he screamed.

I winced and took a step back from him. My stomach churned in protest and I felt my heart constrict on me. That hurt. That hurt too much. I stepped back before feeling the chair behind me. Placing my hands on it, I struggled to keep my legs from giving out on me. I just stared at Maxon in horror. He knew how much those hurt me. And he knew how much this child means to me.

"Maybe I should just leave." I said softly.

"I think it'd be best." he said shortly.

"Very well." I said. Somehow I managed to walk out of the room with stumbling. But once in the hallway I almost fell numerous times. The stairs were no help until I spotted someone coming down the stairs. "Alex…"

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?!" Alex asked all of a sudden.

"Alex…just help me upstairs." I said, clutching my stomach.

"Are you alright?" he asked placing an arm around my shoulders.

"No…" I said before my legs finally gave out.

"Should I get the doctor?!" Alex exclaimed scooping me up in his arms.

"Get…M-Marlee." I stuttered before blacking out.

**Marlee:**

Someone knocked on my front door and I moaned in protest. Can't a pregnant woman just get some sleep?! Carter noticed my distress and got out of bed when the knocking became frantic. Slowly I swung my legs out of bed and reached for my robe. Throwing it over my nightie I slipped on my slippers and shuffled to the door. Carter was having a heated conversation with someone. He noticed me and motioned me over. "She needs you."

That's how I ended up in America's bedroom about a half hour later. She was thrown on her bed and weeping uncontrollably and wouldn't stop to eat or drink. I tried convincing her that this kind of stress was harmful to her health but she wouldn't listen. "Good!" she screamed. "It's not like Maxon wanted the child anyways! And what's it matter since I obviously can't carry one!"

I ran my hand up and down her back. "Shhh, darling don't say that. He loves you and you know he does."

She turned her head and looked at me through tear filled eyes. "Do I? Sometimes I feel like…like…I'm still in the Selection. That I don't know him anymore."

"But you aren't in the Selection. And Maxon married you, remember? You think he would've chosen you for any other reason than love? You have seven glorious children! He loves you." I tried persuading her.

"I need a break." she said suddenly. "I'm going to take a visit home instead of them coming out here. I need to see my parents. I need to see my family."

"America I don't think that's smart." I warned.

She shrugged her shoulders and got up from the bed. Strolling over to the closet she pulled out a suitcase and began packing a few outfits. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched her frantically pack. She still looked heartbroken. "America, please." I pleaded. "At least sleep on it."

"I'm going away!" she snapped. "Just go back to your admirable husband and have him tell you sweet words! Just go!"

I stiffened. "Alright I will. Just tell me when you want to have a civilized conversation with a _friend._" Standing I strode over to the door. "Oh and by the way, I didn't do anything to you. Don't take it out on people who are only trying to help."

**Olivia:**

My mind was racing with all the things that happened today. How could my world be falling apart so quickly?! I felt like everything that wasn't supposed to happen happened! On top of that, I feel I am to blame for my parent's sudden fight. My Mother left only an hour ago but I feel solely responsible for it. Their hatred towards each other happened after my stupid mistake. Oh God now listen to me! It wasn't stupid that I love Sam! My life was perfect when I was with him! He made me forget everything I was thinking and somehow make me smile. He was my outlet for everything. I love him…I miss him.

After another hour I couldn't take it. Reaching to the foot of my bed I pulled my robe over my nightgown. Slipping on a pair of ballet flat slippers and walked to the window. Looking outside I let my gaze wander to the barn where Sam and I use to spend our time taking care of horses and talking. It was the only way I saw him when I was little. The only place I snuck out to when I needed him. And I needed him now. But I watched him leave the castle not too long ago and I remember his sad face as he looked up at me. I was screaming his name, begging him not to leave. But he couldn't hear me. He watched as I broke down in my room. I regret every second of it. He should've known I'd be alright without him. He should've known that I'd be alright and not worry about me. But I couldn't do it. My life revolved around my love for Sam. No other one person in the world will ever make me as happy as he does. He's my soul. The other half of my heart. Without him I am incomplete.

Turning I walked out my door and down the hall. Reaching the servants stairs I pushed the heavy wooden door open and slowly descended the stairs. It was like some invisible magnet was pulling me to the spot where Sam and I use to hang out. The spot where he proposed to me and then the spot we finally just let all of our love show for the other for the first time. I needed to be there. To at least get some closure. Something to help me remember one last time before spending the rest of my life in Spain or France or wherever the hell Eli kidnaps me to. Because only for a few more weeks will I ever be able to visit the places of my childhood.

The cool wet grass seeped through the think material of my slippers. But I didn't care. I let the warm, Angeles wind sweep over my bare skin as I moved towards the barn. Luckily the door was unlocked as I slipped inside. My horse whinnied at me from her stall and I shushed her as I strode over and lightly pet her nose. Running my hand down in soft, fluid movements I soothed her as she let her head drop and sniff the front of my gown. Glancing at the ladder I shivered when I remembered the last time I climbed up it was. Sam's strong hands on my back and waist. I feel like they are still there this very second. Walking over to the ladder I place my hands on the cool rungs and begin to climb. Reaching the top I look around and see everything is just as plain as the first day Sam and I discovered this place. Nothing but hay and old saddles. I looked through the opening in the roof and looked up at the stars. The same stars that my Sam would be looking at this moment. The same moon that shines on him. I let a tear fall and frantically wipe it away. I thought I already cried myself dry and this was not helping.

A floorboard squeak behind me and I gasped and spun around. My legs almost collapsed if it weren't for the sudden hand gripping my elbow. I looked up into the blue eyes I know so well. "Sam?!"

* * *

**Oh my darlings I just had to do that! So did anyone guess that it was Sam or that he'd show up in their spot? I'm curious to know if I was predictable or not. And I have decided to update every Friday so if you enjoyed this than I hope you'll join me next Friday for chapter six!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this chapter is late and I'm sorry! Just been a little busy lately! But I hope you enjoy this chapter just the same! My schedule is sort of crunching on itself and I have to rearrange some things. I plan on updating it just is difficult to. A new chapter may come out tomorrow too. But I'm truly sorry! **

**Love Smashleigh**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Olivia:**

"Sam?!" I croaked through tears.

He gave me a small smile and wrapped his arm around my waist. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. Parting my lips I invited him to deepen the kiss. He obliged me and gripped me tighter. But he pulled back all too soon. It took me a second to meet his eyes because I was still too stunned he was standing in front of me.

"Olivia I need to talk to you." he said softly.

"Later." I said leaning in a kissing him again.

He held me at arm's length so I had no choice to look at him. I pouted and found it hard not to wrap my arms around him when he gave me another smile. "Olivia I need to explain." he said. He waited for me to consent and when I nodded he continued. "I had to make it look like I left. It was my Father's plan to keep me here. You need to understand that _no one_ must know I'm still here. If they were to find out that I was still then I'd be dead the next minute. I cannot leave you though."

"B-but I saw you leave." I whispered.

"That does not mean I ever left the grounds." he smiled. "The driver took me to the edge and I got out before we came in sights of the gate. From there I made my way towards the back of the palace."

"So you've been here this entire time? And did not think to tell me?!" I exclaimed softly.

He cupped my chin and tilted my face up to look at him. "If I were to come and find you then I'd surely be discovered. I've been here this entire time staying up here. My little sister takes care of me. She brings small portions of food each morning."

I feel the tears slip down my cheeks again. "Oh God, Sam. You don't know how much I've missed you."

He kissed each one of my tears away before capturing my lips in a kiss. The taste of him and my tears makes me cry again. Why couldn't he have shown up earlier? If I had seen him I would've been able to confront Eli and his parents. I would've had the knowledge of him being there if I needed someone.

"Olivia what's wrong?" he asked.

"So much has happened since you left." I croaked.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"T-they've pushed my engagement to Eli up. I'm marrying him in three weeks Sam! Three weeks!" I cry.

His body goes rigid for a second. I feel his uneven breaths on my cheek. He's trying not to lose control of his temper. But I can just feel he's about to burst. But I just can't take it. I release him and sink to the floor. Burying my head in my hands I finally let the sobs rock my body. My head is starting to hurt from all this crap these past few weeks. I have a moment of dizziness before it subsides.

"I won't let it happen." he says confidently.

I look up at him. Through tear filled eyes I see the look of determination in his eyes and almost believe him. But that would mean we either have to leave again…or I stand up to _them._

**Alex:**

"Why so glum, Alex?" Claire asked softly.

I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts in my head. Mother left last night and said she'd be back soon. But she and I both knew that was a bunch of bullshit. Father was a mess but would not apologize for some reason. He kept mumbling saying that he'd never forgive himself so why should she? I felt bad being so distant to Claire. It's not her fault but I just have so much on my mind. I turned my horse to face hers and offered her my show smile. She blushed and avoided eye contact but smiled back. Claire is not normally the shy type like Cassie but then again she's not loud like Kalee. Claire was the perfect medium between the two. "I'm sorry, my dear. Just a little distracted at the moment."

"Is it because of your Mother?" she asks softly.

I keep a cool mask of indifference and shake my head. This woman's nose needed to stay out of my family. Wait! Where did the sudden hostility come from? Alex get your head together. She's just trying to be nice. Right? "No, darling. Just worried for my sister." She offered me an understanding smile. But I knew Claire did not have any sisters. Or siblings for that matter. So even though she was trying to be helpful, I could not help but find her the exact opposite at the moment. "Would you forgive me if we ended this date a little early?"

She tried not to show her disappointment. "No, of course not."

Trotting over to the stables we arrived outside the doors as two stable boys came out. After Sam's departure I could care less who took care of my horse. Glancing inside the barn I noticed a figure climb down the ladder. Before they dashed out of sight I caught sight of a familiar blonde head. "Lady Claire, if you'll excuse me…"

I didn't wait for a response. I dashed inside and went the way the figure went. Stopping when I heard voices in a stall I peeked around the corner. Standing there, with his arms around _my_ sister, was Sam. Olivia was dressed in a pair of his jeans and work shirt, hiding the fact she was a girl. She also had a hat perched on her head, hiding her long blonde hair. Sam pecked Olivia on the lips quickly before ushering her out of the stall. I quickly moved out of sight as I watched them both leave…

**America:**

"America Schreave you need to eat something." my mother reprimanded me.

I stared down at my plate and pushed the food about. My heart was still shattered in a million pieces from last night and I couldn't wrap my head around why I'd been so stupid. We were both stressed and said a lot of things but Maxon just twisted the knife deeper into me.

"Darling," my Father laid a hand on mine. "Please eat something. It's not healthy for the baby."

I looked up into his pleading eyes. But could I help it? My world was in shambles. I needed a break away from everything: cameras, the Selection, the stress of work…Maxon. Maybe we just needed a break.

A knock on the door startled me. Dropping my fork it clattered on the plate. Why was I so jumpy? Placing my shaky hands in my lap, I watch my mother open the back door. She gasps in surprise and glances at me. Not two seconds later does Maxon stroll in. His hair is wet from the storm that raged tonight and his eyes are red from tears.

"America…" he began. But I never let him finish. I threw myself in his arms and snuggled my head into his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around me and gripped me tightly. "Oh America."

A little bit of shuffling told me my parents left the room. I pulled back slightly to look up into his eyes. I was hoping that he'd come for me. This was a chance for me to think about us but it was my wish that he'd come for me. I just needed to know.

"I never (kiss) ever (kiss) want you (kiss) to leave (kiss) again (kiss)." Maxon said as he kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He scooped me in his arms and pulled back to look in my eyes. Resting my forehead on his I looked deeply into his brown eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said. I was just so frazzled and stressed I wasn't even thinking."

"No." he said. "I should be the one apologizing. The only reason you left was because of me."

"Did you really mean what you said?" I asked softly, not wanting to know the answer.

"I did not mean any of it. I just blurted whatever was in my head that I knew would hurt you. I don't know why I did it. I am so, so, so sorry America. I love our children but I'll never love them as much as I love you. You need to know that. You're my world. This is it for me. You and how ever many children we have." he said. I buried my head in his chest and let out a few silent tears. This man ceased to amaze me with his beautiful words. He always knows what to say and who to say it to. "But right now." he whispered in my ear. "I have a craving for the one woman I missed."

I looked up into his heated eyes. With a knowing smile I grabbed his hand and headed for the stairs. Thank God my parents had already gone to their room. Pulling him upstairs I opened my bedroom door. Maxon wrapped me in his arms and kicked the door shut with the heel of his boot.

**Eli:**

"Sorry sir but we cannot find her." a guard informed me.

I glanced up from the pile of work on my desk. "What do you mean? This is her home, she can't be anywhere else."

"We've searched every inch of the grounds. She seems to have…vanished."

I snapped the pen in my hand. What the hell is going on? Where could she possibly be? "Search again. I want every-" a knock came on my door. "Come in!"

Olivia swished through the door with a huge smile on her face. Her eyes cut curiously between the guard and I. "I heard you were looking for me. My apologies I was riding near the creek."

"Don't worry about it darling. Come in please. I want to speak with you." I motioned for her to take a seat in front of my desk. The guard excused himself and left the room.

Perching her elbows on the desk she offered me a radiant smile. "What can I help you with?"

Her smile was contagious and I couldn't help but smile back. Especially with the plans I had made for us. Brushing some of the papers I ruined with the pen. I clasped my hands in front of me. "I have made some arrangements for you and I."

Her smile faltered a little. "Arrangements?"

I nodded. "You and I are going back to France for a month to get you accustomed to my home and people. Then we'll move to Spain and begin our royal duties to the throne."

She gasped and covered her mouth. "Why so soon? We aren't even married yet."

I give her a quizzical look. "Well because you need to adjust to the world you and I will soon rule. Also I have so many places to show you."

She shakes her head. "I don't want to leave my home."

"I'm afraid you have no choice. I am your fiancé and soon-to-be husband. My word is final in _all_ your decisions." I said sharply.

"Might I remind you _sir_ that _you_ are a guest in my home at the moment. I could easily have you removed."

"And you _madam_ need to remember that if you do _not_ marry me then my parents will waste no time in attacking your precious country." I snapped.

"What advantage am I to you?!" she yelled. "Do you ever think of me for one moment? Can't you realize how unhappy my life would be with you?!"

That was like a slap in the face. Her and I were such close friends before…before that scum came in. It's all his fault! I should have killed him when I had the chance. Then maybe her and I could've actually had a life! "You only care for him! You no longer love me!"

"I NEVER LOVED YOU!" she screamed.

"Never?" I whispered softly.

"NO!" she yelled. "Get this into your head that I love him and he is the only one I'll ever be with!"

"But he's gone." I said. "Now you have no choice."

She abruptly got out of her chair and stormed to the door. Slamming it shut all the pictures on the wall shook. I stopped my paperweight from falling off the edge of the desk and placed it calmly in its original spot. I'll show her. She'll see how far I can push her

**Maxon:**

I rubbed my thumb over America's knuckles as I helped her out of the car. She looked up at the castle looming overhead. Her eyes filled with tears and she buried into my arms. It felt right to have her back.

"I know there are three people who are dying to see you." I whispered softly, when we were inside.

All of a sudden three squeals came and her three maids rushed into the Great Hall. They flurried and petted her. Admiring her three month baby bump. She returned their hugs and affections but snuggled into my arms again.

"I'm sorry ladies but America is very tired. I'll take her upstairs for the night." I told them.

They curtsied. "Of course!"

Guiding her to the stairs I stopped when I noticed Alex with Lady Sofia. His head was dipped as she whispered something in his ear. He chuckled and tapped her nose as an affectionate gesture. "We raised him right Maxon." America whispers softly, watching the same spectacle.

We watched as a petite woman with black hair – Lady Cassandra – walked through the door and looked at Alex. Her face dropped when she noticed how close that he and Lady Sofia were. Shuffling her feet she dropped a curtsy as Alex passed. He didn't even acknowledge her. Didn't even glance at her. She brought a hand up to her face and wiped a lone tear before turning and continuing down the hall. America covered a gasp and turned towards me. I wrapped my arms around her and waited for Alex to approach us.

"Mother. Father. May I introduce Lady Sofia?" Alex said with a radiant smile.

America and I just glanced at her before turning to Alex. Her smile seemed to drop a little but gripped Alex's arm tighter. Alex noticed her discomfort and wrapped a supporting arm around her waist instead.

"I'm sorry son but your Mother is very tired. We'll speak with you in the morning." I said, leaving Alex without another word.

Sweeping up the stairs, I felt a few tears soak my coat jacket. Glancing down I noticed America's eyes were puffy and swollen. "Darling it's alright." I whisper.

We stop at the top of the stairs and I turn to face her. "Some things are just so fresh in my mind. Seeing Alex do that was like just a serious sense of déjà vu. When I was Cassie and you were with…with…"

"Shhhh." I hugged her tight. "They don't matter anymore. They only person I'll ever love is you. I love you and all the beautiful, talented children you've given me. And the endless unconditional love you have."

She kissed me softly on the lips. "Thank you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause darling."

I chuckle. "If you didn't cause trouble I'd be worried."

She laughed weakly. "I would be too."

**Olivia:**

I swallowed another cry on my hundredth trip around the garden. Usually where the gardens are a place of comfort to me, it is now a dull reminder that next week I will be leaving this safe haven. The wedding has been pushed up _again._ My life here is slowly fading into oblivion as I am sold to the people who wish to ruin my life. My parents are against the marriage yet they give me to them anyways. I am nothing more than a political pawn in the game. A piece strategically placed to win and not to live. I will be consumed by the King who only wishes to use me as a method of producing heirs. A loveless life.

"Pst!"

I jump and look around. The noise comes again and I notice someone looming in the shadows under the weeping willow. Pushing aside the thick branches I see Sam's radiant smile. It quickly disappears when he sees my tear stained face. "What's wrong?"

I sob and wrap my arms around him. He grips me close for a few moments before turning my face up to look at him. "S-Sam. T-they are making m-me leave."

"What do you mean?" he asks suddenly.

I try controlling my breathing so I don't hyperventilate. "T-the wedding is moved up. By next F-Friday I will be a Princess of Spain, France, and Illeá."

"No." he says. "No I won't let this happen."

"Sam don't you understand? It's over! We lost! I'm leaving that night and I won't be able to see you! There's no way you can leave the country unnoticed!" I exclaim.

"That's because you're not leaving!" he says exasperated.

"And how do you propose that happens? Are you going to kidnap me again?" I ask.

"It wasn't kidnap since you came willingly." he says dropping his arms from me. "You came with me because you loved me."

_Loved._ He said it in the past. As if I still don't yearn for him by the mere sight of him. I dropped my eyes to my shoes. "Maybe it's better to not see each other for a while."

He straightens. "I agree. Maybe when you decide to come back from your honeymoon and visit I can say hi to you again."

I let out a sob. Turning I rush away from him and toward the castle. What is happening to me? My life was perfect almost two months ago. Sam had proposed and I thought everything would fall into place. Now everything is just falling around me.

* * *

**Well what'd you think? A little dramatic huh? I know it's not very detailed and a lot happened but I just wanted you to see some of the views this chapter! Next chapter I'll have a little more on Alex's Selection!**


End file.
